


Мегаминкс

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3!Vergil, 5!Dante, 5!Nero - Freeform, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Неро хотелось узнать его получше, собрать этот кубик Рубика, который на поверку оказался не кубиком вовсе, а ебучим двенадцатигранником.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Мегаминкс

— Это хуйня какая-то, — сказал Неро жалобно, и Вергилий стрельнул в него очень злым взглядом, впрочем, очевидно разделяя заявление Неро. Данте, сидевший возле Неро, засмеялся:

— Добро пожаловать в семью.

Неро скривил губы и снова внимательно вперился глазами в Вергилия. Тот вперился в него в ответ, плотно сжимая губы, и казалось, что на их месте просто черный разрез. Сейчас сложно было поверить, что они с Данте — близнецы. Возможно, дело было в том, что Вергилий сейчас выглядел на двадцать лет младше, чем Данте, что было просто каким-то сюром.

Как так вообще?

Данте рассказывал, что им было по девятнадцать или около того. То есть Вергилий сейчас младше, чем он сам?

Так, выходит?

Как отец может быть младше сына?

Неро застонал и потер лицо. Данте загоготал снова, и Неро пихнул его в бок локтем.

— Да ладно тебе, пацан… о, — Данте повернулся к брату… к младшему брату? — Ты же теперь тоже пацан. Хаа…

— Что за глупость, Данте, — ответил Вергилий сквозь зубы. Он был похож на ощерившегося кота, который вот-вот бросится на твою штанину, но ущерб от него будет явно больше: вместе со штаниной он скорее всего отдерет и ногу. Так что Неро как-то опасался, потому что выглядел он совсем диким.

— А делать-то нам что теперь с этим? — спросил Неро с опаской. Данте как-то упоминал, что встречал брата в виде непонятной бронированной плохо соображающей твари, но этот Вергилий ничего подобного не помнил. Может ли это значить, что происходящее ломает временной континуум или что там ломается?

— Не знаю, — ответил Данте и почесал подбородок, тяжко вздыхая. Вергилий окинул их обоих взглядом, который обещал расправу… и который очевидно выражал его полное непонимание происходящего. Его можно было понять, но они все тут в одной лодке.

В одном фургоне в смысле, и если они его разнесут, то Нико потом даст по лбу вообще всем и Вергилия не побоится.

Так и не разобравшись, что с Вергилием делать, Данте решил забрать его домой: Вергилий, кажется, не был в особом восторге, но при этом и не сопротивлялся, должно быть, все еще растерянный и сам не понимающий, что теперь вообще со своей жизнью делать.

Неро предпочел бы вообще не вмешиваться и оставить Данте самого разбираться с этим безобразием, но все же ему что-то не позволило это сделать: Данте не распространялся о брате, и с его слов Неро знал о нем очень мало. Он слышал что-то от Мэри и от Триш, но тоже — очень мало. Но Вергилий был ему отцом… отцом, который был младше его, и все же факт оставался фактом, так что Неро хотелось… быть чуточку поближе. Неро хотелось узнать его получше, собрать этот кубик Рубика, который на поверку оказался не кубиком вовсе, а ебучим двенадцатигранником.

Неро его себе иначе представлял.

Более… величественным что ли. А Вергилий бродил по агентству, как кошка по новой квартире, будто к углам принюхивался, Ямато из пальцев не выпускал и стрелял глазами напряженно. Наверное, будь он размером с кошку, и правда бы запрыгнул на шкаф или любую другую высокорасположенную поверхность, и оттуда бы блестел глазищами и стрелял бы призрачными клинками.

Данте отмахивался: привыкнет, успокоится. А на Вергилия украдкой и с тревогой все равно поглядывал. Его что-то глодало, но ближе он подойти боялся.

Неро тоже боялся подойти ближе, но только потому, что не хотел остаться с когтями в животе.

Вергилий к нему первый подошел, сам. Данте дома не было, и Неро аж забеспокоился, когда Вергилий встал над ним, смотря сверху вниз — Неро мирно сидел на диване и листал какой-то из многочисленных журналов Данте.

— Ты, значит, мой сын, — изрек Вергилий. Глаза его были холодны и непроницаемы.

— Ну вроде того.

Вергилий сделал сложное выражение лица. Неро буквально слышал, как у Вергилия вращаются в голове шестеренки. Очень, видимо, ржавые. Хотя ситуация, конечно, была из ряда вон, так что его понять можно было… наверное.

— Ясно, — ответил Вергилий медленно. Неро посчитал, что на том разговор закончен, но Вергилий не стал от него отходить. Стоял, смотрел, будто чего-то ждал. Продолжения разговора? Неро отложил журнал. Ему стало неуютно, что Вергилий стоит над ним, и он встал — как можно плавнее. Вергилий не напугался, не отступил, и оказался теперь ну очень близко. Они были одного роста.

Надо же, его отец… Это его отец? Такой молодой. Воспринимать его, как отца, очень и очень сложно…

— Ты чего делаешь? — ахнул Неро, шарахнувшись назад, когда Вергилий вдруг подался ближе. Тот нехорошо прищурился и метнулся к нему. Неро даже вскрикнуть не успел. Не успел увернуться. И понять ничего не успел тоже — Вергилий уже стоял на другом конце комнаты и вытирал рот, а шея почему-то болела.

Чего?

— Ты… Ты?..

Неро прижал ладонь к шее. Кровь? Царапина была маленькая и уже затянулась. Стоп. Это не царапина. Укус?

— Ты… чего? — спросил Неро севшим голосом. Вергилий встряхнул головой, выпрямился и окинул его взглядом, которым, наверное, смотрел на мух.

— В тебе и правда течет кровь Спарды.

Неро вскинул брови. Выматерился и торопливо вышел из дома.

Нахер этот двенадцатигранник Рубика. Пусть Данте с ним разбирается.


End file.
